Once Upon a Time Wiki:Chat/Logs/28 June 2013
11:11 this is only for wendy's page ? 11:12 are there other pages like that? seriously? XD 11:12 um....... 11:12 depends on how you feel about it. 11:12 xd 11:12 well, there's gerhardt's page 11:12 xd 11:13 ok i fixed it xd 11:13 I did Gerhardt Frankenstein 11:13 xd 11:13 rofl 11:14 and alphonse's ;) 11:14 now that i think about it, that actually makes sense. 11:14 i didn't notice til Wendy's page 11:14 i mean, the surname is not included in the press release, but it does seem kind of tedious to write "also known as" and then the whole name xd 11:15 was like, "now that doesn't make sense..." XD 11:15 LOL. 11:15 also known as is only if the character is known under an actual different name ? 11:15 like, for charming ? 11:15 yeah 11:15 or Tamara and the "her" thing 11:15 yeah. 11:15 now i get it xd 11:15 :D 11:18 now i'm too embarrassed to look at the RA until my edit at the bottom disappears :o 11:20 aw 11:20 xd 11:20 i'll do some stuff XD 11:20 xd 11:20 like what ? 11:20 there are more icons to add 11:20 aw 11:21 wut. 11:21 more icons? xd 11:21 i thought you were finished. 11:21 with the mainspace, yes 11:22 oh 11:27 i keep getting the damn preview mode 11:27 ew :S 11:27 that sucks. 11:28 why does it keep doing that? 11:28 i have no idea 11:28 :S 11:31 it's annoying 11:32 yep 11:37 who the hell wrote these category descriptions 11:40 o.o 11:40 (raises hand) 11:40 xd 11:40 i believe i edited that a LONG time ago. 11:40 that's why it's so badly written. 11:40 xd 11:42 not yours, I mean the "Main cast galleries of OUAT" 11:42 o.o 11:42 that was on the character galleries xd 11:42 huh ? 11:42 o.o 11:43 ew 11:43 i didn't write that :S 11:43 xd 11:43 yup 11:43 Category:Character Galleries?diff=209088&oldid=209087 11:44 eeeew 11:44 yup 11:44 i attest I wrote that "A listing of all the past and present characters on ABC's Once Upon a Time. but i did not write "Main Characters in Once Upon a Time Galleries." xd 11:45 yeah 11:45 xd 11:45 lol 11:46 hey 11:46 yo yo yo 11:46 hey 11:46 how are you two doing? 11:46 not bad. 11:47 my dad took me out to dinner, last night 11:47 what did you guys have ? 11:48 he had chinese tofu and shitake noodles with a soup, and I had a spicy burger with fries 11:49 ooh 11:49 the burger sounds yummy xd 11:49 it was! 11:49 :D 11:49 what was in it ? 11:49 loads of jalepino peppers 11:49 and red peppers 11:50 :o 11:51 it was delicious 11:51 you like spicy stuff ? 11:51 no.... I love spicy food 11:52 xd 11:52 i can handle some spicy food. but not a lot. 11:52 everything in moderation, I guess 11:53 yea xd 04:44 hello??? 2013 06 28